<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Short by HatesWifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854568">Too Short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatesWifi/pseuds/HatesWifi'>HatesWifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, she just want sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatesWifi/pseuds/HatesWifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>it's been a hot sec but for some reason, I don't get notifications from my tumblr inbox</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason woke up to a crashing sound from the kitchen, the first thing he noticed, Marinette wasn’t sleeping peacefully beside him, so he sighs, grabs his favorite knife from under his pillow where he alway kept it and left their bedroom.</p><p>He walks down the hall,  the kitchen light was turned on making it so he couldn’t stick to the shadows. There on the floor, as he crept around the corner, sat Marinette with a lot of things around her.</p><p>“What happened?” Jason asks, putting his knife down.</p><p>“I just wanted to sleep,” Marinette pouts, crossing her arms.</p><p>“What’s the matter then?” Jason asks, helping her up.</p><p>“I tried to grab the melatonin, but some tall bastard put it out of my reach,” Marinette says, point at the top shelf. </p><p>“It’s not that far, you’re just too short,” Jason laughs, grabbing the bottle easily.</p><p>“I’m not that short,” Marinette says, snatching the bottle from his hand.</p><p>“So I’m going to guess you tried to climb on the counter but you fell?” Jason snickers, looking at the mess that surrounds Marinette. </p><p>“Don’t laugh! It’s not my fault,” Marinette says, tossing the bottle to Jason so he would put it back.</p><p>“Next time just wake me up, short stack,” Jason says with a chuckle, earning him a playful hit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a hot sec but for some reason, I don't get notifications from my tumblr inbox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>